The present invention is directed to a cable sleeve with a holding apparatus for cartridges or cassettes for storing and splicing light waveguides, wherein the cassettes are individually accessible.
Published International Patent Application WO 96/32660 discloses a cable or jacket sleeve made of a jacket element and a sealing element with cable inlets and an annular sealing apparatus between the sleeve element and the sealing element. The cable sleeve comprises a holding apparatus for mechanically connecting the sleeve element to the sealing element. In addition, a cartridge holder or cassette holder for light waveguide cassettes is provided and is fastened to the sealing body in the interior of the cable sleeve. The individual cassettes are arranged in parallel alongside one another in a block formation and can be made accessible either by displacement or by means of pivoting about a point of rotation.
In previously-used splicing systems, there is often a lack of packing density that, is required when up to 200 or more fibers have to be spliced per connection point or branch point, or a selection of the fiber division has to be made from the beginning, which can be altered only with great difficulty, if at all, during later changes. However, in the case of different cabling designs, different cassettes are also necessary, which then can no longer be exchanged with one another. The cabling in the sleeve has previously been cable-oriented, and can lead to unintended disturbances of transmissions in the fibers during switching and maintenance work.